


Drop

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Team as Family, foreign foods, stuck abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Based on ‘Ruler (S1E17) where the team travels to the Netherlands and they learn Jack once was part of a classified op in the country. Now that they have to lay low, they have to eat, so why not try the local delicacies.
Series: writer's month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Drop

‘So, you lived in Amsterdam for a CIA-op?’

‘You know I can’t talk about that Bozer.’

‘I’m impressed Jack. Dutch is a difficult language to master.’

‘Well, it’s OK, it’s just different.’

Jack asks Jen to get them some food and to make it authentic. He suggest she goes to the snack bar. After she leaves, he sets the table and finds some frietsaus in the fridge, he smiles at the memory.

When Jen arrives back, she hands him the bag with food and tells him she has a date and will be home late.

‘Food arrived!’ Jack hollers.

The team quickly sits down, all hungry after the day they had.

‘Fries!’ Riley smiles.

‘Yeah, they call it patat.’

‘What’s this?’ Bozer holds up a cylindrical shaped breaded fried something.

‘A kroket (croquet) Jack says while grabbing a container with some brown sauce, ketchup, mayonnaise and onions on top of the fries.

‘What the hell, Jack?’

‘It’s called a patatje oorlog or war fries.’

‘Yeah, I guess the war is if you need to vomit or will get diarrhea.’

Jack laughs, ‘whatever, it’s delicious.’

Mac takes a fries with the sauce concoction and pops it in his mouth, ‘it’s not bad, it is sort of a peanut sauce.’

Bozer and Riley try their croquet, ‘this is delicious, what is it?’

‘It’s a meat ragout in a crispy coating. They are good, aren’t they?’

The whole team agrees that they are delicious. When the food is gone, they quickly clean up after them and Jack suggests the watch the news. SO they all sit down in the living room. There is bowl with black candies on the table and Jack takes one and starts eating it. Taking another one as soon as it is finished. So Bozer takes one and puts it in his mouth and then the taste takes hold…’

Bozer’s face contracts and while he spits out the drop, Jack starts laughing.

‘What the hell, Jack? What are those?’

‘It’s called drop. Licorice.’

‘This is wrong, man. I can still taste it. Why doesn´t the taste go away?’

Bozer suddenly realizes Jack did it on purpose. Jack ate them to ween them in a false sense of safety. He ate this god forsaken taste for Jack’s amusement.’

Mac now wants to know what it tastes like and gives it a tentative lick. He shrugs and puts it in his mouth, ‘It’s not that bad.’

‘Do you know the Dutch consume more than four pounds each of the stuff every year?’ Jack points out.

‘How did you keep a straight face?’

‘I genuinely like them. I admit it is a required taste, but I learned to enjoy them…’

‘…during the classified op.’

Jack only grins, ‘tomorrow I will take you to a coffee shop.’

**Author's Note:**

> Drop is a sort of licorice, but not the North American variety, it is sort of bitter and very salty with a cough syrup taste from the ammonium chloride and salmiac that is used to produce it. 
> 
> A coffee shop in the Netherlands is an establishment where the sale of cannabis for personal consumption by the public is tolerated by local authorities.
> 
> A snackbar is a place where you get French fries with an assortment of meat snacks to go along with it. It is considered fast food but it is mostly private people who have them and not a chain brand.


End file.
